


Unter Freunden

by Nymphadoramills



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, Friends With Benefits, Fun, Games, German, Incest?, Kissing, Multi, OOC, Party, Sexy Times, Threesome (non-Graphic), draco is nice
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphadoramills/pseuds/Nymphadoramills
Summary: Sirius, Tonks, Harry, Draco, Hermine und Ginny verbringen einen Spieleabend im Grimmauldplace. Mit etwas Alkohol und Perversitäten wird das och ein unvergesslicher Abend.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Nyphadora Tonks, Nyphadora Tonks/Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Nymphadora Tonks/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Unter Freunden

Okay, also seid ihr alle bereit für einen legendären Spielabend?", fragte Sirius aufgeregt.

"Ja!", riefen alle anderen im Chor.

Sirius setzte sich gerade auf den Teppich und holte einen Stoffsack hervor.

"Okay, ich erkläre euch jetzt das Spiel und die Spielregeln. Sitzen alle bequem? Hat jeder sein Butterbier zur Hand? Gut. Aaalsoo...

Ich nenne das Spiel 'Zwickmühle'.

Es ist ganz einfach: Jeder erhält gleich von mir einen weißen Stein aus dem Sack, den ich mit einem Lügendetektor-Zauber belegt habe. Die Steine fangen an Dunkelrot zu leuchten, wenn derjenige, der ihn in der Hand hält lügt, klar? Also lügt lieber nicht.

In dem Spiel geht es darum, dass du entscheiden musst, ob du lieber eine Wahrheit sagen willst, oder ob du lieber eine Aufgabe/Pflicht erfüllst. Die Fragen oder Aufgaben werden vom Sitznachbarn bestimmt. Und weil wir alle volljährig sind und das Spiel sowieso 'Zwickmühle' heißt, werden die Fragen und die Aufgaben nicht ganz so jugendfrei ausfallen, schätze ich mal. Alles klar? Wer ist dabei?"

"Ich bin dabei", grinste Tonks.

"Ich auch", riefen Harry und Draco im Chor.

"Mine und ich machen auch mit", sagte Ginny.

"Sehr gut! Dann machen alle mit. Lasst uns einen Kreis bilden"

"Ach und übrigens müssen immer ein Mann und eine Frau nebeneinandersitzen", fügte Sirius lächelnd hinzu.

"Na dann ist ja klar, zu wem ich gehe", meinte Tonks lächelnd und setzte sich neben Sirius.

"Ich geh zu Hermine", meinte Draco und Harry ging zu Ginny.

"Ich verteile jetzt die Steine. Und bevor wir anfangen: niemand darf die Aufgabe oder die Frage verweigern, klar? Vielleicht kommen wir uns alle dadurch noch ein Stückchen näher.", sagte Sirius und grinste verstohlen zu Tonks, die das Grinsen erwiderte.

Sirius verteilte die Steine und alle setzten sich bequem in den Kreis.

"Wer fängt an?"

"Ich würde gerne anfangen. Und Hermine soll mir eine Frage stellen", grinste Draco.

Hermine wurde etwas rot, fragte dann aber lächelnd: "Wen hattest du das erste Mal im Bett?"

"Pansy, Pansy Parkinson", grunzte Draco und der Stein blieb tatsächlich weiß.

"Die? Ich dachte wirklich, du hättest einen besseren Geschmack, Draco", neckte Hermine lachend.

"Du bist dran Mine, dann Tonks und Ich und dann Harry und Ginny", erklärte Sirius.

"Okay, Tonks stell mir eine Frage", meinte Hermine.

"Gut Minchen, was ist deine Lieblings Stellung beim sex"

"Ähm, darüber habe ich nie nachgedacht, aber ich denke die 'normale' Stellung", meinte Hermine mit geröteten Wangen und der Stein belegte ihre Antwort.

"Okay Tonks Wahrheit oder Pflicht, meine Liebe", grinste Sirius.

"Pflicht, süßer", zwinkerte Tonks.

"Oho, okay, mutig mutig. Na dann komm mal her und zeig mir deinen geilsten Lapdance", gluckste Sirius fröhlich.

"Okay, wie du willst, mein Lieber"

Tonks setzte sich kurzerhand auf Sirius und begann damit, wild ihren Körper an seinen verhüllten Genitalien zu reiben, woraufhin Sirius seine Hände zu ihrem Hintern wandern ließ.

"Reicht das?", flüsterte Tonks nach einigen Minuten.

Sirius konnte nur nicken und sie ließ von ihm ab.

"Das war heiß", bemerkte Draco, "Tonks, dein Arsch ist echt knackig"

"Vielen Dank, werter Herr", lachte sie.

Jetzt war Sirius an der Reihe, der von Harry eine Pflicht anforderte.

"Du wirst jetzt jeder Frau hier einen Zungenkuss geben, der mindestens 5 Sekunden dauert", grinste Harry.

"Na dann, fangen wir mal bei dir an Ginnylein", gluckste Sirius und küsste Ginny fünf Sekunden lang.

Dasselbe tat er bei Hermine und verspürte dabei sogar eine gewisse Freude in sich aufsteigen.

Als er bei Tonks ankam, packte diese ihn am Kragen seines Hemds und stieß ihre Zunge in seinen Mund. Harry zählte die Sekunden und nach einer Minute sagte er lachend: "Tatze? sollen wir euch zwei lieber alleine lassen?"

Sirius löste sich widerwillig von Tonks und setzte sich frech grinsend wieder auf seinen Platz. Dasselbe tat auch Tonks und fixierte ihren Blick auf die Beule in Sirius Hose, worauf sie triumphierend in sich hinein lächelte.

Jetzt war Harry an der Reihe, der 'Wahrheit' wählte.

"Stehst du auf jemanden hier im Raum? Wenn ja, wer ist es?", fragte Ginny.

"Ja, ich stehe auf Tonks und finde sie mega scharf", antwortete Harry unverblümt.

Tonks warf ihm einen Luftkuss zu, den er auffing und an seine Brust drückte.

"Wahrheit oder Pflicht Gin?", fragte Draco

"Wahrheit", antwortete sie etwa nervös.

"Mit wem hättest du gerne sex?"

Ginny überlegte, ob sie lügen sollte oder nicht, aber da fiel ihr der Stein ein, den sie in der Hand hielt.

"Mit...Dean, Dean Thomas"

"Nicht schlecht Gin", meinte Hermine grinsend, woraufhin Ginny rot anlief.

Draco war an der Reihe und musste sich das Shirt auf Hermines Wunsch hinausziehen.

Hermine wurde von Tonks dazu aufgefordert, sich auf Dracos Schoss zu setzen und einen Orgasmus nachzuahmen, was sie widerwillig tat.

Sirius fand die Idee von Hermine gar nicht so schlecht und als Tonks Pflicht wählte, musste sie sich auch das Shirt ausziehen.

Tonks zog das T-Shirt aus und ein fast komplett durchsichtiger Spitzen-BH kam zum Vorschein, woraufhin Harrys, Sirius' und sogar Dracos Hose enger wurde.

Tonks setzte einen gespielt entsetzten Blick auf und verdeckte ihre Brust mit ihren Händen.

"Passt mal auf, dass ihr hier nicht anfangt zu sabbern. Ich fühl mich ja fast wie eine Schlampe", lachte sie.

Sirius wählte 'Wahrheit' und musste Harry eine für ihn äußerst peinlich Frage beantworten.

"So, Tatze. Tonks hat mir letztens erzählt, dass du sie in der Dusche überrascht hast. Was hast du alles gesehen? detailliert beschreiben bitte", grinste Harry schelmisch und auch Tonks sah ihn amüsiert an.

Sirius lief rot an, beantwortete die Frage aber: "Ich, also...ähm...ich habe ihre Brüste, ihren Bauch und ähm...ihre..."

"Perle", ergänzte Tonks amüsiert.

Alle grölten laut los. Für Tonks schien das kein Problem zu sein, denn sie lachte herzhaft mit.

Im Laufe der Runde, wurden die Fragen und Aufgaben immer peinlicher und Anzüglicher.

Irgendwann war es so weit, dass Tonks-mittlerweile nur in Unterwäsche-von Sirius aufgefordert wurde, sich auf Harrys Schoss setzen, ihn küssen und bis zum Ende des Spiels dortbleiben musste.

Tonks ging also auf Harry zu, setzte sich rittlings auf ihn und gab ihm einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der Harrys mittlerweile verschwundene Erektion wieder zum Vorschein brachte. Nach dem Kuss setzte sie sich seitlich auf ihn und stützte ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter.

Natürlich entging ihr nicht, dass sich unter ihr eine große Beule in Harry Hose bildete und rieb sich unauffällig daran. Harry musste sich stark konzentrieren, nicht über sie herzufallen und stellte Sirius eine Frage.

"Wahrheit also? Okay, du hast Tonks doch absichtlich zu mir geschickt oder?"

"Ja, ganz genau mein Freund", antwortete Sirius vergnügt.

Harry warf Sirius einen bösen Blick zu und wählte 'Pflicht'

"Du musst jetzt deine Augen schließen und erraten wer dich küsst, okay? sagen wir...ungefähr dreimal", sagte Ginny.

"Okay, dann musst du kurz runter, Tonks", sagte Harry, ehe er die Augen schloss.

Als erstes kam Hermine und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Das ist leicht, Hermine!"

"Woher weißt du das?"

"Nur so ein Gefühl", grinste Harry.

Als nächstes kam Sirius und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund.

"Sirius! Ich habe deine Bartstoppeln gefühlt", lachte Harry.

Als letztes kam Tonks mit einem breiten Grinsen und legte ihre Lippen auf Harrys. Sie küsste ihn wild und stieß ihre Zunge in seinen Mund, woraufhin Harry stöhnen musste.

"T-tonks", stotterte er und öffnete die Augen.

Tonks lächelte und setzte sich wieder auf Harrys Schoss.

Es wurde weitergespielt und nebenbei getrunken, bis alle etwas angeheitert waren.

"Ich habe eine Idee!", rief Sirius aufgeregt, "Wir spielen ein neues Spiel, aber diesmal mit unseren Zauberstäben! also jeder muss sich jetzt einkleiden. Das heißt, alle ziehen sich Unterwäsche, Hose, (Die Männer Gürtel), Hemd oder Shirt und Strickjacke an. Wir stellen uns alle im Kreis auf und schließen die Augen. Nur einer darf die Augen öffnen und mit seinem Zauberstab ein Kleidungsstück einer Person weghexen. Wer am Ende am wenigsten an hat, kriegt eine Strafe, die sich die restlichen Mitspieler ausdenken. Seid ihr dabei?"

"Ja", ertönte es im Chor.

Jeder beschwor sich die vorgegebene Kleidung und schloss die Augen.

"Darf ich anfangen?", fragte Tonks grinsend und alle nickten nur mit geschlossenen Augen.

Sie schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und Sirius' Gürtel verschwand.

"Rache, mein Lieber", flüsterte Tonks nur und schloss die Augen.

Jetzt war Sirius an der Reihe und er hexte Harrys Strickjacke weg.

Harry öffnete grinsend die Augen und ließ Ginnys' Hose verschwinden.

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah grimmig zu Harry

Mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabs verschwand Hermines Strickjacke.

Das ging dann so weiter, bis Tonks, Harry und Ginny in Unterwäsche dastanden.

"Lasst und jetzt eine kleine Änderung vornehmen", schlug Sirius vor, "da sowieso einer von den dreien verlieren wird, sollen die drei sich in die Mitte stellen und alle anderen müssen dann bei völliger Dunkelheit in die Mitte zielen und den Entkleidungszauber sprechen. Und wer am Ende komplett oder halb nackt dasteht, kriegt die Bestrafung."

"Ja!", riefen Draco und Hermine.

Auch Harry, Ginny und Tonks stimmten zu und stellten sich in die Mitte des Raums.

Sirius sorgte mit seinem Zauberstab für absolute Dunkelheit, sodass niemand etwas sehen konnte.

"Bereit? Los!", rief Sirius und kleine Funken kamen aus den Zauberstäben.

"So, ich mache jetzt das Licht an und wir werden sehen, wer verloren hat"

"Eins...Zwei...Drei!", Sirius machte das Licht an und prustete sofort los.

Da standen sie, Harry und Tonks, beide komplett nackt nebeneinander und hielten Händchen.

"Also das passt doch: Wir sind drei Leute. Einer von uns hat Tonks' BH, einer ihren Slip und einer hat Harrys Boxer verschwinden lassen.", meinte Draco lachend Und Tonks und Harry mussten dann auf den Wunsch der anderen hin komplett nackt in den Garten und 10 Minuten in der Kälte aushalten.

Widerwillig gingen sie raus und fingen direkt an zu zittern und sich zu umarmen. Nach zehn Minuten kamen sie tiefgefroren zurück und warfen den anderen böse Blicke zu. Tonks kam eine Idee und sofort breitete sich ein laszives Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Sie packte Harrys Hand und zog ihn Richtung Treppe, bevor sie sich noch einmal zu den anderen umdrehte.

„Mir ist so kalt, dass ich Harry mit ins Bett nehme…als persönliche Wärmflasche. Gute Nacht Leute", sagte sie und erntete amüsierte Pfiffe. Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu Sirius und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Gute Nacht Sirius, ich hoffe, du träumst schön."

Harry grinste in die Runde und ließ sich von Tonks nach oben ziehen.  
Sirius sah sich um und beschloss, sich unauffällig wegzuschleichen und Harry und Tonks Gesellschaft zu leisten, da er Tonks' Andeutung klar und deutlich verstanden hatte.  
Es wurde noch eine Leidenschaftliche Nacht unter „Freunden"…


End file.
